¿Adivina?
by Hinoto de Kogure
Summary: Suguru se ha enamorado, pero parece que no fue de la persona indicada, la pregunta es ¿tu sabes quien es? Trata de adivinar quien beso a Suguru (me encanta mi niño XD)
1. Default Chapter

¿ADIVINA?.....  
  
Capítulo 1 Arriésgate.....  
  
En un día tan caluroso como aquel, cualquiera diría que esta dentro de un horno, pero no era así. Solo se trataba del verano que recién había llegado con todo su esplendor. Todos hacían sus planes para vacacionar, puesto que habían llegado los esperados días de descanso. Pero había sus ecepciones, sobre todo para un grupo de amigos que se hallaban en nada más y nada menos que en la compañía de NG Recors la disquera mas famosa de todo Japón.  
  
Shuichi cantaba sin ganas por lo tanto tuvieron que suspender el ensayo, cosa que a los integrantes de la banda no molesto en lo absoluto, con acepción de uno...  
  
*Siempre es lo mismo!!!. Porque tenemos que hacer caso a sus caprichos? perdemos tiempo y esfuerzo!!!-Reclamaba Suguru muy molesto, recriminando a Sakano con la mirada.  
  
*B...bueno, ya llevan mucho tiempo ensayando...y...y creo que deben descansar.  
  
*Relax Suguru, o mataras a Sakano de un infarto.  
  
*Gracias K ya necesitaba apoyo...jejeje.  
  
*Como quieran, pero yo no pienso retrasarme, usare las vacaciones para reponer el tiempo perdido.-Se dio la vuelta y salio del cuarto sin mirar hacia atrás.  
  
Si había algo que odiaba Suguru eran los berrinches de Shuichi, como le molestaba esa manera tan infantil de comportarse.... "Si tan solo fuera más responsable en su trabajo"....... "Seguramente se volvió a pelear con Eiri-san, no se por que hace tanto escándalo.... si al final... al final.... siempre pasa lo mismo.... el viene por él, Shuichi llora incontrolable, él lo abraza y se lo lleva.... y al otro día como si nada...." y mientras seguía caminando hacia el estudio de la planta baja una lagrima apareció en su rostro "Al final... él sabe que Eiri lo ama...."  
  
* "¿Así que era eso?... por eso estás tan enojado.....No me imaginaba que tu amaras a Eiri-san Suguru, pero tu sabes que no tienes oportunidad, deja ese sentimiento..... tu mismo te haces daño...."Un muchacho de largos cabellos rojizos había seguido a Suguru cuando lo vio salir furioso, y escucho cada palabra que había dicho, sin embargo Suguru reacciono agresivamente y lo miro con enojo....  
  
* "¡!No tienes ningún derecho a seguirme¡! Y mucho menos a espiarme, déjame en paz" se aparto bruscamente de él... pero al reaccionar en la manera tan impulsiva en la que se estaba comportando trato de serenarse.... "Yo..... no amo a Eiri-san, es solo.... es solo que me gustaría tener a alguien como él"..... Suguru salió corriendo dejando a un Hiro confundido y apenado, él había malinterpretado las cosas y ahora entendía todo, no odiaba a Shuichi tan solo estaba celoso de que él tuviera a alguien a su lado seguramente se sentía solo y el lo había hecho llorar... "Soy un baka, baka...."  
  
*Suguru corría con todas sus fuerzas y trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, el pobre pequeño realmente se sentía solo.... desde la muerte de sus padres cuando era niño no tenía a nadie a su lado... a nadie que le dijera una palabra de cariño, o que lo abrazara... bueno casi nadie....  
  
* "Suguru que te sucede ^^ ??" y con su ya habitual sonrisa que tranquiliza a todos, y que ilumina cualquier habitación, Tohma tomo al pequeño por los hombros para evitar que chocara con el cuando iba corriendo, se sorprendió mucho de verlo llorar y en ese estado, por lo general él era muy serio, muy propio.... lo abrazo protectoramente y levanto su rostro delicadamente mientras secaba esas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas "Por que lloras primo? tu no eres así".....  
  
* Suguru lo miro con esperanza, tal vez..... tal vez él.... "Tohma.... me quieres?"... el pequeño puso su corazón en esa pregunta, esperaba con tantas ansias que dijera ...si...., y es que Tohma era lo más cercano que tenía, él único que había cuidado de él después de la muerte de su familia... el único que le brindaba esa sonrisa....  
  
* Tohma se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero con la mejor de sus sonrisas respondió "Si"....el corazón de Suguru brinco de alegría, pero.... "Claro que te quiero Suguru si eres mi primo, somos familia ^.^" y sus ojos se volvieron a nublar...el pequeño se escapo de los brazos de Tohma y lo miro con tristeza para decirle en casi un susurro...  
  
* "Es que... yo no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño..... es que....¿nadie puede amarme?....." el pequeño salió corriendo de nuevo dejando a un rubio atónito por sus palabras, desde hacía tiempo sospechaba que su primo sentía más que aprecio por él, y en cierta forma el también se sentía atraído, después de todo ya era un hombre libre de compromisos desde que Mika y él se habían separado.... pero era su primo...y era tan pequeño y tan hermoso a la vez..."me gustas Suguru... pero..."  
  
* Las palabras de su primo lo habían destrozado y con el corazón hecho pedazos subió a la azotea para llorar sin que nadie lo molestara.... de nuevo se sentía tan solo, tan vació, que había de malo en él para que nadie pudiera amarlo...? Tohma había sido su primer amor, lo amaba en secreto desde pequeño, y se sentía inmensamente culpable por ello, pero cuando se separo de Mika pensó que tal ves.... tal ves.... tendría una pequeña esperanza.... pero ahora..... "Odio esta soledad"  
  
* "¿Su-chan te pasa algo?".... un joven de cabellos obscuros lo miro algo preocupado, después de todo no era usual ver a Suguru tan triste, tan lloroso, lo habitual era verlo regañando y enojado....  
  
* "No, no discúlpame te moleste"....¿Tatsua...no?" Había visto antes a ese muchacho junto con Eiri-san sabía que era su hermano, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él...  
  
* "Si Tatsua ^_~ , no claro que no me molestas, solo estaba fumando, jejeje es que en el estudio no es posible....oye; pero por que lloras? yo nunca te había visto así" se acerco curioso hacia Suguru para ver por que lloraba, pero el pequeño seco rápido sus lágrima para que no le viera, se sentía realmente apenado de que ese extraño le mirará así....  
  
* "Vamos no te apenes y cuéntame....mmm.... ya se te declaraste a tu gran amor y te rechazo" ..... Tatsua solo lo dijo por payaso, nunca pensó que en realidad eso mismo había pasado, pero cuando vio que el pequeño cubría sus ojos con las manos y comenzaba a llorar en silencio, supo que había acertado "O_o Perdón lo dije en broma, pero....vamos... no llores..." Sin embargo Suguru lloraba más fuerte......Tatsua se aproximo a él y lo abrazo...... "Vamos pequeño no llores.... mira que el tonto que te rechazará debe estar ciego" y es que mirándolo bien el pequeño no era feo, su cabello verde tan suavecito, y esos hermosos ojos café, se veía tan tierno y delicado.....  
  
* "Es que nadie... nadie me quiere... ni un poquito...." Suguru se abrazo al muchacho, estaba actuando como un niño, pero los brazos de ese desconocido eran tan calidos, tan apacibles "Pequeño, no digas eso, si eres muy tierno, tan inocente, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti...." Suguru no se daba cuenta pero Tatsua lo estaba abrazando cada vez más fuerte, ese muchacho no perdía el tiempo... "En serio?...tu en verdad lo crees?..." el pequeño se acurruco en su pecho y Tatsua lo tomo de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.... "En serio en verdad que eres hermoso, y te podría enseñar tantas cosas" cuando dijo esto beso el cuello del pequeño mordiéndolo levemente, y sus manos bajaron hacia su cuerpo manoseándolo sin ningún decoro.....Entonces Suguru empujo su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas a tal grado que consiguió que Tatsua cayera al suelo y le grito con todo el odio que tenía en su maltratado corazón .... "¡¡¡¡Te odio...tan solo querías burlarte de mí... por que?... te odio!!!" y volvió a salir corriendo ( Hinoto: ¬¬ si ya se que fuerzas tiene para correr)...  
  
* Tatsua que seguía en el suelo se sentía terriblemente mal por sus acciones, pero es que realmente el pequeño estaba muuuuy bien, no pensó que lo tomará de esa forma... pero el no se rendía tan fácilmente "Me gustas pequeño y no te me irás tan fácil".....  
  
Suguru ya se encontraba visiblemente molesto, eso era lo único que le faltaba que se burlarán de sus sentimientos.... el en verdad creyó que le hablaba sinceramente, pero cuando hizo eso..."si, como no"...regreso al estudio y se encontró con Shuichi, K y Sakano, que lo esperaban preocupados "Solo regrese por mis notas las olvide ù_ú" se dirigió con enojo hacia su teclado y las tomo...  
  
* "Suguru, no te enfades por favor, mira ya me siento bien, si quieres ensayamos hasta la noche ¿quieres?" el pobre Shuichi se encontraba muy apenado, no quiso enfadar a Suguru de esa manera pero el solo lo miro con severidad "No....no tienes que compadecerme, ya estoy arto que nadie tome su trabajo enserio, estoy arto que todos me ignoren, y sobre todo estoy arto de estar solo....." cerro la puerta con brusquedad....  
  
* Mientras que Sakano hecho un torbellino daba vueltas por todo el lugar diciendo "Hay no ahora si se armo en grande, nos va a dejar, Bad Luck se desintegrará... Dios.... nooo el presidente me culpará ..y....y..." y mientras Sakano seguí dando vueltas....Mr.K realmente se preocupo por las palabras del pequeño, se veía realmente dolido, y temía que cometiera alguna locura, o alguien se aprovechara de lo susceptible que se encontraba "Pobre pequeño" como era de suponerse el se había dado cuenta de los cambios de actitud que tenía Suguru sobre todo cuando miraba a Eiri llegar por Shuichi, o cuando lo abrazaba Hiro, el era él único que entendía el sentimiento de soledad de Suguru y veía con preocupación que el pequeño caía en una profunda depresión.... "Como me gustaría ayudarte"  
  
Suguru decidido a olvidar el asunto por completo, camino a paso ligero, con la mirada agachada y triste, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado.... no era tan malo.....y trato de darse ánimos así mismo... "Después de todo algunas personas nacieron para estar solas....debo acostumbrarme... si eso debo hacer"  
  
* "¡Claro que no! Nadie nació para estar solo" y fue entonces que alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una joven sonriente que lo animaba "Noriko- san..." la joven lo había escuchado, lo tomo de la mano y fueron a la cafetería del estudio para hablar....  
  
* "Suguru por que hablas así, vamos arriba esos ánimos"....  
  
* "Es que es la verdad, nadie quiere estar a mi lado..... es mejor hacerme a la idea.... es mejor dejar de esperar algo que nunca llegará...."  
  
*"Oh vamos Suguru no hables así.... pero para serte sincera tu tienes parte de culpa en lo que te pasa"...  
  
* "Yo....pero ¿por que?...."  
  
* "Si es que.....mira no lo tomes a mal, pero siempre estas enojado, regañando, preocupado, trata, solo por un momento de sonreír, y verás que las personas no se alejan de ti"...  
  
* Suguru se quedó pensativo con estas palabras, era verdad....el alejaba a todos con su mal humor, pero no era su intención, era solo que se preocupaba mucho por su trabajo..... "Tu crees que si hago eso......alguien quiera estar conmigo?".....  
  
* "Pero claro ^_~ !!! Creme.... haber sonríe....." y algo apenado Suguru se hizo de ánimos y sonrío tímidamente..... "Ves si tienes una sonrisa muy linda....", sin embargo el corazón del pequeño se lleno de dudas y temor...  
  
* "¿Pero si solo se acercan a mi para lastimarme? ¿Si solo quieren burlarse?, ¿ Si me ......" Noriko tapo los labios del pequeño con sus dedos y le sonrió....  
  
* "¿Si te enamoras?..... Suguru, si te enamoras, o si alguien trata de acercarse a ti no lo alejes, no hagas tantas preguntas y arriésgate ^_~ ....."  
  
* "Gracias Noriko, te prometo que así lo haré" ..... y un Suguru sonriente se dirigió al estudio de la planta baja para seguir ensayando.... de ahora en adelante no se enojaría con los de mas, y nunca más desesperaría.... "Algún día esa persona especial llegará"...practico toda la tarde y ya al anochecer cuando decidió retirarse uno ojos lo miraron con tristeza....  
  
* "Ah hola ^^ tan tarde aun" el muchacho se sorprendió al ver que Suguru ya se encontraba sonriente y más calmado, y al ver que lo saludaba alegre.....  
  
* "Hola Suguru, yo....yo lamento lo de la mañana....." se encontraba realmente apenado, el lo había hecho llorar, pero no fue su intención.... y esa actitud seria y triste en él no era usual....  
  
* "No te preocupes, además no me hiciste llorar, era yo, que me encontraba algo triste, pero ahora ya estoy bien ^^"  
  
* "¿Enserio?....yo quería que supieras....que estar enamorado no es malo, y tu me gustas..... pero tu eres menor, y emocionalmente eres tan inocente..... se que no esta bien.... pero yo... yo te amo"......  
  
* El pequeño se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, el le dijo que lo amaba; de todas las personas que conocía nunca espero que él sintiera eso por él, se veía que hablaba enserio, por que había cambiado su habitual sonrisa y actitud alegre por esa mirada seria que se le veía muy pocas veces ¿en verdad era real? ¿ En verdad lo amaba?.... "No, alguien tan especial como tu no puede fijarse en mí....".....  
  
* "Entonces el se acerco al pequeño para susurrarle al oído "Te amo" y sin más abrazo al pequeño con dulzura para besarlo con una ternura... con una delicadeza que nunca había utilizado con nadie, mientras recorría la espalda del pequeño y daba carias que lo estremecían en sus brazos..... Suguru tuvo miedo, de que no fuera real, de que estuviera jugando, pero recordó las palabras de Noriko y decidió arriesgarse.... cerro los ojos y se abrazo al cuello de él para dejarse llevar por las caricias y ese hermoso beso en sus labios.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hinito-chan: Wiii nuestro primer fic juntas ( llora de la emoción junto con Onni-chan) y la pregunta es ¿Quién beso a Suguru?, si tienen la idea, o están seguros de quien es manden sus reviews ^^ ( o a mi correo hitomirobles@hotmail.com ) y si quieren saber quien es sigan leyendo el fic.....  
  
Onni-chan: Kiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (grito de emoción). Por supuesto...una gran obra!!! Hay que continuar...le esperan muchas sorpresas a nuestro pequeño Suguru; no se lo pueden perder...(eso ya parece comercial, no da XD)  
  
Yadira_hc07@hotmail.com 


	2. ¿Si vendrás?

**¿ADIVINA?.....**

**Capítulo 2 ¿Si vendrás? **

Todos en la compañía estaban muy emocionados, los camarógrafos, las personas de sonido, las secretarias, todos.... ya en cinco días comenzaban las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano, ya todos tenían planeado que hacer en esos dos meses de descanso.... todos excepto los chicos de Bad Luck que se encontraban ensayando muy desganados, su tecladista no había llegado a ensayar, seguramente debía seguir molesto, seguramente los dejaría como repetía sin descanso el preocupado Sakano, y en ese momento llegaron Noriko y Ryuichi para saludar a sus compañeros, pero al verlos tan desanimados su preocupación les obligo a preguntar

-"Chicos por que tan desanimados? Y Suguru? "la linda Noriko al llegar lo primero que hizo con la mirada fue buscar al pequeño, ella esperaba poder hablar con él, pero en el teclado ni sus luces

-"Es que Suguru no llego a ensayar --, todo fue mi culpa.... no debí hacerlo enojar ayer" el pobre pelirosa se culpaba y recriminaba por su error, pero el saltarín Ryuichi se lanzó a su cuello y se colgó a él...

-"Shuichi esta triste No na da? A Kumagoro no le gusta verte así, vamos sonríe" ese chico siempre tan alegre a pesar de todo, y siempre tan despreocupado, que parecía no ver la crisis de la pobre Banda, que ya se veían solos y a su tecladista en alguna orquesta sinfónica injuriando maldiciones en contra suya,

-"Si Shuichi, Ryuichi tiene razón no fue tu culpa, fue culpa mía, yo lo hice llorar, -- que baka soy" el pobre Hiro también se recriminaba así mismo, si no hubiera insinuado que el amaba a Eiri-san seguramente ahora estaría ahí con él, y todos ensayarían felices pero no tenía que abrir mi gran bocota

-"Nop Hiro-san, no fue tu culpa, yo tuve la culpa por que le grite en la mañana òó, es que ese niño iba corriendo y piso a mi Kumagoro!!! Y eso no lo perdono...." todos pusieron cara de cri cricri .. "pero la última vez que lo vi ya estaba mejor "

-"¬¬ ejem.... Ryuichi calladito te vez más bonito... pero tienes razón después de que hable con él se quedo más calmadito y yo creo que ya no esta enojado, además no fue culpa de nadie es que él estaba triste , pero verán que cuando llegue estará más feliz que de costumbre" En ese instante se apareció el sonriente Tohma y saludo a todos los presentes, pero para su sorpresa al que venía a buscar no se encontraba....

-"mmmm Sakano y Suguru? Tenía que hablar con él, es muy importante"

-"TT! Pues no ha llegado aun Tohma-san -- yo creo que nos dejara , todo fue mi culpa! yo debía remediar los problemas internos del grupo antes de que esto empeorara ;; pero.. pero..." y el pobre Sakano ya iba a empezar a dramatizar cuando el jovencito peliverde entraba al estudio con carita somnolienta y tallando sus ojitos, parecía se había quedado dormido, entro dando un bostezo y al notar que todos lo miraban de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido y se inclino dando una reverencia

-"Perdón por el retrazo... es que me quede dormido --" el pequeño estaba todo avergonzado, nunca había llegado tarde al trabajo, pero no lo pudo evitar, anoche se quedo ensayando hasta tarde, y después.... él llego.... y pues.... se había quedado mucho tiempo a su lado, el solo recordar la forma en que lo había besado y después la forma en que lo abrazo y le dijo que lo amaba.... el lindo jovencito se sonrojo todo de solo recordarlo, pero todos pensaron que el sonrojo fue por causa de lo avergonzado que estaba por haber llegado tarde, cuando el jovencito levanto la mirada lo observo y ahí estaba... de inmediato se puso pálido... ahí estaba....

-"Ah no importa Suguru, por cierto venia a buscarte para avisarte que te compre un nuevo departamento , ese en el que estabas ya no me gusta tanto, este nuevo tiene una decoración mas acorde con la moda de este momento , verás que te encantará.... el chofer viene por ti cuando terminen los ensayos" el sonriente Tohma le daba la noticia a su pequeño primo, el cual se trato de concentrarse en lo que le decía...

-"Ahh no te debiste molestar primo, además no puedo aceptarlo"

-"No me digas que no puedes aceptarlo Suguru, por que ya lo compre y no lo pienso devolver, te imaginas a un Seguchi devolviendo algo.... ni pensarlo, que mal gusto sería eso.. así que me despido, solo venía para decirte eso " el elegante rubio dio media vuelta dejando a Suguru con la palabra en la boca, vaya que era orgulloso su primo....

Pero cuando esperaba una sonrisa, un abrazo o por lo menos una mirada de su parte, nada ocurrió el salió y no le dijo nada, lo ignoro pasando a su lado sin hacerle el menor caso, y esto le partió el corazón al jovencito.... que por mas que trato de concentrarse en el ensayo de la banda no lograba tocar sus notas sin cometer errores....

Ah medio día cuando ya todos estaban exhaustos y preocupados por la poca concentración del jovencito Mr. K decidió darles un receso a los chicos, tal vez así el la mente de Suguru se despejaría "Discúlpenme no ha sido mi intención equivocarme tanto..... pero es que no se que me pasa, perdón"

-"Ahh no te preocupes Suguru todos tenemos malos días....ahora solo descansa esta media hora que nos dieron los tiranos de Sakano y Mr.K, vamos a la cafetería" el pelirosa era tan bueno con él, que no solamente se sonrió agradeciendo sus atenciones, pero en ese momento quería estar solo....

-"Gracias Shuichi pero preferiría caminar un poco por la compañía, nos vemos en un rato"

El pequeño iba caminando triste por los pasillos de la compañía, sumido en sus pensamientos y muy dolido por la actitud de él, ni siquiera le había mirado cuando estaban todos reunidos, ni siquiera lo había tratado de buscar en todo ese día.... "Todo era un juego, yo debí imaginarlo, nunca pensó en mi enserio, solo quería divertirse...." pero al pasar por una puerta algo alejada de los estudios sintió un jalón que lo obligo a entrar a la habitación, y de inmediato unos labios lo besaban apasionadamente, mientras cerraba la puerta en un solo movimiento..... el pequeño se sorprendió cuando sintió esa boca que lo besaba con tanta confianza, y como las manos de su "raptor" lo tomaban de la cintura para pegar su cuerpo y sentir su calor, se dejo abrazar y besar, pero no correspondía como él otro muchacho esperaba....

-"¿Qué tienes? ¿por que estas tan frío? Ayer si te gustaban mis besos.....y me encanto enseñarte la delicia de un beso francés, y probar esa boquita tan dulce....." el muchacho lo tenía acorralado entre su cuerpo y la puerta, y pensó que tal vez un contacto más intimo lo haría reaccionar, así que delicadamente empezó a besar la piel de su cuello, pero esto solo provoco que el jovencito se turbará mas y lo alejara de un empujón...

-"Déjame no juegues conmigo, yo no soy el juguete de nadie y tu solo me buscar para divertirte"

-"¿Qué? Pero de que hablas Suguru?"

-"Ni siquiera me miraste, me trataste como siempre, como todos los días, como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado.... supongo que para ti un beso es algo tan insignificante que no le das la mayor importancia..... me imagino que has besado a tantos.... pero yo no, para mi un beso es algo muy importante, yo te di mi corazón y tu solo querías jugar....." el pequeño agacho la mirada y se coloco en un rincón de la oscura habitación, no quería que lo mirará llorar, y mucho menos que pensará que era un niño que no podía manejar sus emociones, pero le dolía.....

- El muchacho lo miro sorprendido, y se acerco a él para abrazarlo y acurrucarlo a su pecho, "Es que..... yo no quiero jugar contigo, perdóname no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal..... es que... yo prefiero que todo esto se mantenga en secreto, no es que no te quiera, ni tampoco es falta de amor, pero.... ya me imagino a la prensa tras de nosotros, a los reporteros buscando una foto, y a nuestros compañeros incómodos por la situación.... yo creo que es lo mejor, no crees bonito?"

- Al pequeño le dolió el corazón cuando escucho la palabra "secreto", y no alzó la mirada.... el muchacho lo tenía bien abrazado y acurrucado en su pecho, y eso le impedía moverse, y es que mantenerlo en secreto no era precisamente una buena señal para una relación que pretendía tener futuro.... no estaba bien aceptar algo así.... además el pretexto de la prensa y los fotógrafos no le convencía, si ellos siempre habían estado rodeados en ese tipo de ambiente, mucho más él que había llegado a ese mundo de la música antes que ese jovencito de 16 años..... "No, no me parece.... y no me digas bonito, si lo quieres mantener en secreto es que no piensas que hay futuro en esto, y entonces.... no tiene caso que perdamos el tiempo..." el pequeño se retiro de sus brazos y se dispuso a marcharse, ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después, por que su corazón le reclamaba dejar a ese muchacho atrás, pero su mente le decía que era lo correcto y lo más propio.... era lo mejor.....

-Sin embargo ese chico lo tomo del brazo para evitar que saliera... "Ahhh se nota quien eres, no niegas la prepotencia de tu familia..... tan orgullosos que no aceptan el termino medio, siempre tiene que ser el todo o el nada..... pero" y acorralando al pequeño con su cuerpo comenzó a besar su orejita y a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, el pequeño se puso todo nervioso y trato de separarse de él, pero entre más pasos daba él mas lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.. "Pero eres tan inocente y lindo, me encanto ser yo el que te enseñara a besar...... y me fascinará enseñarte otras cosas....." cuando el jovencito topo con pared se debatía entre empujarlo y salir corriendo o tratar de hablar las cosas como personas civilizadas... "No, no soy prepotente.... pero yo no acepto mantener una relación en secreto, a escondidas, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo..... yo entiendo si tu no quieres decírselo a nadie, y respeto tu decisión, y por eso me alejo y doy esto por finalizado..."

-"Mmmmm ese discurso ya me lo se.... yo lo recite hace muchos años ya.... pero bonito, esta relación la mantendremos en secreto.... y tu no te alejarás, te quedarás conmigo hasta que yo lo decida, por que ya lo dispuse y tu no podrás alejarte hermoso...ya no..."

-"Eh?..." el pequeño lo miro desconcertado, ¿de quien hablaba? ... y por que no lo dejaba irse si él ya había tomado una decisión, fue cuando las manos sobre su cintura, y esos labios se posaron sobre los suyos para darle un beso tan ardiente que el jovencito no pudo hacer nada mas que disfrutarlo, sus manos tratando de apartarlo pronto cedieron y se enredaron en su cuello, y ese calor de su cuerpo lo invitaba a pegarse más, sus labios se abrieron para que ese hermoso joven profundizara el beso, y sus preciosos ojos se cerraron placenteramente para desconectarse del mundo en ese instante.....!que beso!... el pobre Suguru quedo sin aliento al final del contacto de esos labios tan dulces..... "Ves como ya no puedes dejarme.... bonito" y el pequeño no supo que decir, simplemente le dio muchas ganas de probar esos labios de nuevo, y el otro muchacho no perdió tiempo y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras colocaba seguro a la puerta para no ser interrumpidos.... él no lo dejaría ir así de fácil.... no hasta que cumpliera su cometido, no hasta que le diera una lección a él....a ese que tanto daño le había hecho.... y con este chico se cobraría la traición de su pobre corazón....

-Mientras que el pobre Suguru no sabía como manejar sus sentimientos, estar entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien, ser besado por esos labios lo hacía perder la razón y la noción de las buenas costumbres, era muy joven y no podía negarse a la necesidad de sentirse amado por alguien... triste su caso.... por que él no sabía que esos labios no lo besaban con amor, muy por el contrario lo besaban con la idea de hacerle mucho daño a otra persona.... pero esto, él jovencito no lo sabía.....

-Después de la media hora que le habían dado de receso, el chico tenía que regresar al ensayo, antes de que Mr.K comenzará a disparar frenético por su impuntualidad, en esa tarde simplemente besos y carias acaloradas habían logrado doblegar la voluntad del jovencito, y cuando se retiraba el otro chico le susurro al oído "Te espero a la misma hora mañana "

-"No...no se... si podré venir, es que...." una última señal de cordura trataba de apartarlo de esa relación, pero pronto se fue tan rápido como llego, cuando el muchacho deslizo sus dedos por sus suaves cabellos, jugando con ellos mientras seguía susurrando a su oído "Si vendrás, bonito....y serás tan puntual como siempre " morder el lóbulo de su oreja hizo que el pequeño dejará escapar un suspiro de sus labios, que de inmediato calló con su mano, y un Suguru visiblemente perturbado salió de esa habitación para caminar rápidamente y llegar al ensayo..... gracioso pero él fue el primero en llegar, su respiración aun estaba muy agitada, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, y sus labios aun hinchados por los besos tan acalorados que esa tarde le habían dado.... por que no puedo alejarme? Por que no le dije que no iría? esto esta mal.... yo lo se.... y se que me hará daño..... y... pero en ese momento entraban Shuichi y Hiro jugando como de costumbre

-"Que no! y no me vas a convencer" el pelirrojo trataba de quitarse de encima al hiperactivo pelirosa que se encontraba colgado a su cuello y no quería zafarse hasta obtener un "si" de su amigo

-"Anda no seas así ;; yo quiero ir, llévame.... anda ..... Yuki no quiere ir conmigo a la feria por que tiene que entregar la novela para fin de mes... y yo quiero ir.... verdad que si me llevarás o"

-"No, lo siento, tendrás que ir solo esta vez, tengo un compromiso en la tarde así que lo siento..." el pelirrojo sonaba bastante serio en sus palabras y al voltear a la esquina del estudio se topo con la mirada de Suguru que de inmediato la aparto de sus ojos y la puso en sus notas

-"Ahhh Hiro úù que malo eres..... llévame!!! " pero el pelirosa no se daba por vencido así de fácil y él ni cuenta se había dado de que su puntual compañero ya se encontraba en el estudio

-"Que no ¬¬..... y deja de hacer berrinches que harás enojar de nuevo a Fujisaki" esto hizo que el jovencito alzará la mirada y volteara hacia de nuevo hacia ellos, Shuichi de inmediato puso cara de espanto al escuchar su nombre y voltear para encontrarse con su mirada que lo examinaba por completo....

-"TT! Ah Suguru no te vi.... perdón por el retrazó... ya comenzamos a ensayar"

-"No te disculpes .... esta bien acabo de llegar yo también...." Suguru se veía visiblemente calmado... cosa rara en el, por que por lo general dos minutos de retrazo y el muchachito ya estaba hecho una furia, pero ahora se veía mas relajado, incluso hasta les sonrió... vaya que le había cambiado el humor al jovencito....

La noche llego y después de todas esas horas de ensayo los tres chicos estaban exhaustos pero muy satisfechos con su trabajo, al fin habían terminado todas las pistas para el nuevo CD y ahora se podían ir tranquilos de vacaciones los próximos dos meses para regresar y comenzar la gira y promoción del nuevo álbum, mientras salían del estudio se toparon con Tohma, Noriko y Ryuichi que también habían terminado las grabaciones de su próximo lanzamiento...

- "Terminaron también Sakano-san?" el sonriente Tohma se acercaba a los chicos junto con sus compañeros de grupo,

-"Si Tohma-san, ya todo quedo arreglado para salir de vacaciones sin preocupación" ya era muy noche y cada quien se iría a sus respectivos domicilios, claro que no faltaron los abrazos efusivos por la tristeza de no verse en dos largos meses

-"Shuichi Kumagoro te extrañara mucho estos dos meses ;;, ¿Shuichi extrañara a Kumagoro?" y el primero en expresar que lo extrañaría mucho era el adorable Kumagoro en manos de Ryuichi

-"Ahh U jejejeje claro que te extrañare mucho Ryuichi-san... digo Kumagoro...."

-"¿En serio? o entonces Kumagoro llevará a Shuichi a casa "

-"Este... es que vendrá Yuki por mi U.... a mira ahí viene" y el elegante Yuki bajo del auto para sentir como saltaba sobre el su hiperactivo novio "Yuki llegaste temprano como prometiste"

-"Baka ¬¬ yo siempre soy puntual, no como tu, pero bueno nos vamos? hice reservaciones en el restaurante"

-"Enserio Yuki? . si vamos, vamos" el chico no cabía de felicidad en todo el estacionamiento, y mientras flotaba en el aire con corazoncitos en sus ojos el rubio aprovecho para saludar a su ex cuñado....

-"Eiri-san te vez muy feliz.... también te entusiasman las vacaciones como a Shindou-san?"

-"Ya sabes la respuesta ¬¬, obvio que no, tener que soportar a este baka por todo el día...."

-"Yuki ;; que malo eres" y el lindo Shuichi comenzaba con su berrinche acostumbrado, pero el rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo caminar

-"ùú sigue con esa actitud y cancelo la reservación...."

-"Nuuu . casi nunca salimos juntos.... ves ya estoy bien o....." pero el pobre pelirosa sintió algo de remordimiento al pensar que dejarían solo al pobre Ryuichi "Ryuichi-san nos acompañas?" ni quiso voltear a ver la cara que había puesto Yuki, seguramente tendría una cara de "morirás" pero bueno, ya había hecho la invitación, pero para su sorpresa el muchacho puso su poca acostumbrada cara seria

-"No muchas gracias Shuichi, es que voy a llevar a Hiro-san a su casa"

-"Si es que la motocicleta se descompuso -- y no me la entregan hasta le Lunes...."

-"Muy bien entonces adiós a todos.... a no, momento debemos reunirnos en las vacaciones para salir juntos no?.... yo organizare todo.... solo una duda..... este Suguru me pasas tu celular U es que no lo tengo.....jejeje.... por que si vendrás no?... anda no seas cortado "

-"Si Fujisaki acompáñanos, y ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco tengo tu celular nñ.... como que eres algo antisocial compañero" ...

-"Ahh este si, es que nunca me lo pidieron" el jovencito le dio su número a los presentes, pero se encontraba algo celoso, ¿por qué tiene que estar siempre a su lado? había permanecido callado sin decir nada, mirándolo desde lejos.... hasta ahora se deba cuenta de lo molesto que era verlo junto a él, y aunque el otro muchacho no tenía la culpa de nada, no soportaba que siempre que lo miraba corriera a su lado, pero bueno ¿qué podía hacer?, absolutamente nada, solamente mirarlo en silencio....... Mientras que el otro chico noto esa mirada celosa y resentida del pequeño, estaba celoso... que gracioso mirarlo así.... el siempre tan dueño de sus emociones y él había logrado desubicarlo en todos los sentidos.....le dio una sonrisa cínica y se colgó del brazo del otro chico, solamente para ver la cara que ponía el pequeño..... de inmediato Suguru aparto la mirada y se despidió de todos no quería mirar más esa escena... "Bueno me despido, entonces espero tu llamada Shuichi, que tengan lindas vacaciones todos" el pequeño dio media vuelta y subió al auto, el chofer ya lo esperaba para llevarlo a su departamento.... pero en el camino su celular son

-"Bonito, ¿por que esa carita de enojo al marcharte?" su voz sonaba tan burlona que hirió los sentimientos del pobre jovencito que no contesto nada simplemente guardo silencio "No será por él....¿o si?"

-"Tu lo quieres a él verdad?... ¿por qué juegas conmigo entonces?..." sonaban sus palabras tan llenas de tristeza, tan solo un día había pasado y ya le dolía estar a su lado...

-"Que celosito mi pequeño...... ¿quien te dijo que me gustaba?..... a mi solo me gustas tu, pero me encanta esa carita enojada que pones..... te ves tan hermoso..... ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana....." estas palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera apresurado, hasta sus palabras lo turbaban... pero entonces el si lo quería y solamente a él.... estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonreír....

-"En verdad? ¿me quieres solo a mí?..."

-"Claro que solo te quiero a ti, pero ven mañana para que te lo susurre al oído bonito.....¿verdad que vendrás?"

-"Si....." y ese "si" hizo sonreír al muchacho al otro lado del celular, ya lo había atrapado, y todo marchaba como quería....

--------------------------------------

Bien otro capítulo terminado o y yo solo les pregunto ¿ya saben quien beso a Suguru?.... si pusieron atención por lo menos habrán descartado a dos o tres ¿nop? ahora que si de plano no les gusta adivinar por lo menos ya tienen su favorito.... cualquier duda o sugerencia, crítica o amenaza XD por favor dejen sus Reviewers o a mi correos que a mi me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo, y también me dan ideas para como continuar , muchas gracias por leer este fic

ATTE. ARASHINOBUTADA


End file.
